


Listen to me

by chickenyuujirou



Category: Marianne (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Pre-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: “Now? Now you listen to me?”





	Listen to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ecoute-moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016499) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)

“Hey Cam Cam, did you read the last chapters?” Emma asked when she arrived at her desk, pushing her books around, almost making them fall. She took Camille's cup of coffee and sniffed it.

“I did.” Camille piled up the books and refrained from snatching her cup back. “They were great, but why don't you try–”

“Cool. Sorry, someone's calling.” She smiled and left as fast as she had arrived.

“Oh, Cam Cam!” Emma shouted from the other side of the library, not caring about the glares she received. “Buy me another one.” She said, pointing at the cup she had kept in her hand.

“That's mine though...” Camille sighed, but wrote down Emma's order.

* * *

“Emma, can you please text me the details about tomorrow's–”

“Emma, do you even know the date of–”

“Emma, don't try to–”

“Emma–”

“_Emma_–”

“EMMA!”

Camille was used to being ignored. As Emma's assistant, that was perfectly normal. It didn't mean she liked it though.

“Fuck you.” She whispered one night as they were drinking together and Emma wasn't even looking at her. She was the one who had suggested going out to celebrate something she couldn't even remember, yet she was glued to her phone.

“Took you a while to ask!” Emma laughed, finally turning towards Camille who was choking on her drink.

“Now? Now you listen to me?”

Emma shrugged and arched hey eyebrows suggestively, still smiling.

“Well, you weren't saying interesting stuff until now.”

Camille stared at her, clearly not amused.

“So...” Emma began.

“Oh shut up.” Camille took her bag and left, ignoring Emma calling her name.

However she knew that running away was useless, even with the dim lights Emma had probably noticed how red her face had been. She silently hoped that she would just ignore it, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
